Le Poids du Souvenir
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: 3 jours après la Bataille Finale, Hermione se remémore cette nuit tragique, et fait part de ses regrets. La Bataille s'est-elle soldée par une victoire ou une défaite pour le Survivant ? Vous le saurez en lisant... MAJ CHQ MERCR. 3 CHAPS EN TOUT
1. Simplement Harry

Le poids du Souvenir

CHAPITRE 1 : Simplement Harry

Le vent recouvrait les branches mortes des arbres d'1 fine pellicule de givre tant il était glacial.

Son mugissement, violent et puissant, avait quelque chose de sinistre.

Tout autour de nous était nu, dénué de gaieté, dépourvu de chaleur.

Paysage morne, journée triste... l'hiver.

Nous le sentions sur nos peux frissonnantes, nos visages rougissants. Mais nous le ressentions plus profondément... Aux entrailles de nous-mêmes, dans nos coeurs, dans nos tripes.

Le vent soufflait face à nos corps, tellement fort... Comme pour nous ramener en arrière. Le poids du Souvenir. Le poids du Remord.

Face à l'immensité de la nature qui se liguait contre nous, face à sa colère grondissante, la foule de personne habillée tout de noir était insignifiante.

Il n'était plus. Et toutes les personnes rassemblées aujourd'hui en son honneur auraient mérité de tomber à sa place.

Mais le destin était injuste... Nous l'avions appris à ses dépens.

Tout c'était joué devant nos yeux, notre désarroi, notre crainte. Tout s'était joué en un millième de seconde... Le déclic.

Je me rendis soudain compte que le prêtre avait fini son serment. Je n'en avais pas écouté un mot. Que pouvait-il dire sur Harry, lui qui ne le connaissait pas ?

Ce que tous les autres avaient dit, qu'il était mort en héros, vaillant jusqu'au bout.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Harry l'avait compris au dernier moment, et c'est ce qui l'avait tué.

Les gens s'avancent un à un vers la boite en châtaignier, effleurent le bois, murmurent des paroles incompréhensibles.

Je ne reconnais personne. Je ne suis pas en état de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Une main se glisse dans la mienne. Ron.

On ne se regarde pas. Le silence est tellement plus facile à comprendre...

Nous sommes muets face à notre frère, collés l'un à l'autre, comme si c'était moins éprouvant à deux...

Je le sens trembler. Remus est passé le dernier, s'attardant sur le cercueil, déversant sa peine par une unique larme qui ne changera rien.

Ca va être à Ron.

C'est à lui de lui rendre un dernier hommage. De lui parler une dernière fois.

Je lui presse la main pour lui donner du courage, et il avance vers l'autel d'un pas hésitant, sans un regard vers le sarcophage de bois.

Je le comprends. Sa vue m'est également insupportable.

Rien que de penser qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur, que ses yeux se sont fermés pour l'éternité...

Un désagréable frisson me parcourt le corps, et je sens ma gorge me brûler.

Non, je lui ais promis de ne pas pleurer...

Je fixe sans vraiment les voir Neville et sa grand-mère ; les sœurs Patil ; Cho Chang, en train de pleurer pour changer ; Alberforth Dumbledore, qui ressemblait d'une manière frappante à son frère ; Remus, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi vieux ; et enfin Draco Malfoy, à l'écart de tous les autres, mais présent quand même. Les seuls qui étaient restés…

Un éclaircissement de gorge me fait doucement sursauter, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je sens à nouveau la froideur mordante du parc de Poudlard. Harry avait tenu à reposer ici pour l'éternité. Il disait que c'était sa seule maison…

Mon regard se pose sur Ron, qui semble extrêmement pâle sous ses taches de rousseur. Ses mains tripotent nerveusement le bouton de sa cape. Le silence, qui jusque ici avait été ponctué de quelques pleurs et gémissements, se fait total.

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Ron s'élève et résonne dans tout le parc. Il me semble que même les oiseaux se taisent pour écouter.

« - Cette journée semble être la plus propice pour dire un dernier au revoir à Harry. Que vous soyez proches ou non avec lui, vous avez choisi de venir lui rendre hommage. Mais rendre hommage à qui ? Au héros qui a brillamment vaincu l'être de vos cauchemars ? Ce n'est pas ce Harry que je pleure aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que l'on oublie son nom pour celui gravé dans l'Histoire. Je veux que l'on se souvienne de Harry James Potter, un garçon comme les autres. Ou presque.

Je souris malgré moi, sentant un flot de nostalgie remonter dans ma poitrine.

Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il ne connaissait pas un mot de ce terrible destin qui l'attendait. Il était seul, perdu au milieu d'un monde nouveau, mais il m'avait étonné par sa gentillesse et son courage. Je pourrais vous raconter d'innombrables histoires que j'ai vécues avec lui, et qui vous feraient beaucoup rire… Mais Harry détesterait ça, alors… Il ne voulait pas que l'on se préoccupe de lui, voulait juste être comme les autres, et avoir droit à l'affection, au soutien de personnes qui l'aimaient. Il refusait toute cette célébrité qui tournait autour de lui, et revendiquait le droit d'être comme il le voulait. Je l'ai vu se transformer considérablement en 7 ans. D'innocent, espiègle et immature, il est passé à courageux, protecteur et terriblement triste. Chaque jour était pour lui un combat contre cette destinée qu'il n'avait jamais voulue, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Il est dur d'effacer les moments difficiles, mais je préfère garder en mémoire ce Harry que je considérais comme mon frère. Ce Harry totalement nul aux échecs, ce Harry incapable de comprendre les filles… Il est facile d'aimer une célébrité, mais au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai compris que ce que je préférais en lui, c'était Harry. Simplement Harry. Et c'est là que j'ai compris qui il était réellement. Et c'est pourquoi vous comprendrez les évènements de la chute définitive de Voldemort. »

Je me rends compte que les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage. C'est comme si devant mes yeux plissés par le froid se déroule cette nuit maudite, mais marquée par la victoire.

Cette nuit où j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était l'amour…

_La nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée, les dernières lueurs du jour paressant à disparaître, teintant les rues mouillées d'une couleur rouge. Cette journée du 30 juillet 1998 s'était annoncée radieuse et chaude comme l'Angleterre n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps, mais ce soir… c'était comme si le temps avait perdu tout contrôle : le ciel orageux déversait des trombes d'eau sur la terre, le vent violent nous sifflait aux oreilles et déracinait les arbres, les lacs débordaient, le sol se soulevait par endroit…_

_La nature était en rébellion, et les Moldus restaient perplexes devant ce déchaînement apocalyptique._

_Nous n'étions que très peu à savoir que quelque part dans un manoir, esseulé en haut d'une colline, se déroulait le combat qui, venu du passé, allait déterminer le futur. Le combat le plus titanesque que le monde ait connu. La Fin des Temps._

_La guerre entre Aurors et Mangemorts était à son zénith, lorsque les deux principaux protagonistes s'affrontaient dans un combat égal. Dans un lieu qui avait fait la célébrité de l'un, causé la perte de l'autre. _

_C'était il y a 16 ans._

_Godric's Hollow. Là où tout avait commencé. Là où tout devait finir._


	2. Le Dernier des Maraudeurs

Bjr à tous… Ma petite update du Wednesday… Merci à tous pr vos reviews…. Ca me fait très plaisir à chaque fois… cette histoire me tient au cœur, vraiment, elle est une de mes préférées ds celles que j'ai écrite… (avec Sang pour Sang & A l'Aube du Dernier Jour que vous découvrirez plus tard)

Donc merci à tous, je vous livre le nvo chap… Vous avez vos mouchoirs ! ;)

Enjoy ! ;)

Le poids du Souvenir

CHAPITRE 2 : Le Dernier des Maraudeurs

_L'heure des règlements de compte était venue. Ils étaient tous là : résolus, effrayés, appréhensifs, décidés… Ce qui n'était que deux camps se faisant face, que regards meurtriers et baguettes levées n'allait pas tarder à se finir en bain de sang, je le savais… _

_Je fermais les yeux un instant, comme pour m'insuffler du courage, puis regardais les autres s'élancer d'un même mouvement, dans un cri de rage unanime._

_La balance de la lumière et des ténèbres jouait ici son fragile équilibre. _

_Et on ne pouvait désormais plus revenir en arrière…_

Je serre convulsivement mon écharpe autour du cou. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, si seulement je pouvais être n'importe où, pourvu que ce ne soit pas ici…

J'avais pourtant déjà vécu cette scène.

Toutes les nuits avant que cela n'arrive, son regard vide hantait mes pires cauchemars.

Et désormais depuis 3 jours, de mille et une manières… Dans mes rêves je le sauve…

J'avais toujours été là pour le rattraper lorsqu'il tombait, sécher les larmes qu'il refusait de montrer, le guider à travers les épreuves de la vie, je lui avais appris le sens du devoir, de l'aide mutuelle. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre, comme un frère et une sœur.

En ce moment même un profond vide creuse mon ventre, si fort que j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je l'ai laissé partir.

Je sens le poids de l'effroyable culpabilité qui m'oppresse le cœur. J'étais la seule à pouvoir voir, à savoir, et je l'avais laissé donner sa vie sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Car il ne pouvait pas mourir… Il s'appelait le Survivant ! La vie est si ironique…

Je m'efforce de fixer mon attention sur Ron. Ses lèvres bougent, mais mes oreilles ne sont pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Si je pouvais m'effondrer, je crois que je le ferais.

Mais Harry, lui, était resté debout jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus que les étoiles qui ont brillé une dernière fois pour lui…

Avant de mourir, il avait enfin connu ce qu'il lui manquait pour apprécier la vie. Et c'était moi qui lui avais donné…

_Je serrais fort le médaillon d'émeraude que Harry m'avait offert en gage de fidélité et d'amitié. Grâce à lui, je pouvais ressentir ses émotions de l'instant même. Grâce à lui… j'étais le témoin impuissant d'une scène qui rentrerait dans la légende. Je voyais à travers les émeraudes de mon meilleur ami._

_Le manoir autrefois somptueux et majestueux semblait en pleine déflagration : des éclats de vitre jonchaient le sol, les murs étaient à moitié écroulés, et le magnifique lustre recouvert d'or se balançait dangereusement au dessus de deux hommes, deux entités, comme les deux faces d'un miroir, qui se frappaient, se cognaient, se heurtaient sans jamais fléchir._

_Deux lames fendaient l'air... Le Survivant tenait dans sa main l'épée de son aïeul, incrustée de rubis, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi une arme à deux pointes, telle la langue d'un serpent qui ne cherchait qu'à mordre…_

_Les deux hommes ne se disputaient plus une simple bataille. Entre eux s'était déclarée la guerre. Le Bien contre le mal. Celle que personne ne pourrait jamais remporter. Mais l'issue de ce combat était décisif… définitif._

_Leurs deux esprits n'étaient plus concentrés que sur une chose : Tuer._

_Tuer par simple défi, tuer par assouvissement. Le Combat de toute une vie._

_Ils dégageaient une telle aura de puissance que tout aurait fondu autour d'eux. Le sol tremblait sous l'afflux d'énergie puisée de deux corps surchargés de haine, de soif de vaincre… Aucune parole n'était échangée, le seul contact entre eux était le bruit froid, métallique, aigu des deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient. _

_Le combat avait commencé depuis des décennies, me semblait-il, mais je n'avais déjà plus notion de rien. Mon esprit était fermé, tout comme celui d'Harry. Fermé comme pour échapper à la violence de la vengeance, au désir brutal de faire du mal._

_Le vent qui s'engouffrait par les fenêtres brisées refroidissait l'atmosphère étouffante de la pièce, et un éclair zébra le ciel. Les cheveux de Harry se dressèrent sur sa nuque._

_Il sentait sur ses épaules tout le poids de ce qu'il était en train d'accomplir alors que l'épée de Voldemort s'abattait sur sa tête, la manquant de peu, lui coupant quelques mèches au passage. Il remercia intérieurement ses réflexes dus au Quidditch… puis chancela quelque peu. La fatigue commençait à faire sentir, même si sa volonté la balayait complètement. Voldemort partit d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Le Gryffondor reprit alors soudainement pied, et repartit à la charge, tenant son épée comme un bouclier._

Mon regard fixe mes chaussures depuis un bon bout de temps, perdue dans mes pensées. Dumbledore nous avait dit que l'amour nous sauverait tous… Mais nous sauver de quoi, au juste ? Dans cette guerre, chacun avait choisi son camp, chacun avait ses raisons, ses motivations, ses avantages. Beaucoup de personnes se sont révélées sous un jour qui n'était pas le leur. L'indécision les a trompés, ils ont choisi le mauvais camp. Le chaos a régné pendant des mois entre nous tous, personne ne faisait confiance à personne… Comment peut-on combattre, si l'on ne peut pas distinguer nos amis de nos ennemis ?

J'avais alors compris de quoi l'amour nous sauverait : De nous-mêmes. Car si le mensonge et l'hypocrisie sont faciles à cacher, l'amour, lui, est le plus vrai, le plus magique des sentiments. C'est ce qui avait révélé Draco Malfoy…

Je me rends soudain compte que Ron vient de finir son discours. Les gens s'éloignent les uns après les autres. Je leur tourne le dos, ne pouvant supporter leurs regards dégoulinant de fausse compassion. Je tourne d'un air absent une boucle de mes cheveux, comme Harry avait l'habitude de le faire… J'entends des pas derrière moi, des pas qui crissent dans la neige qui commence doucement à tomber sur nos têtes. Remus s'avance à mes côtés, et je croise son éternel regard triste. Je réalise alors que la mort d'Harry a du le blesser lui aussi, terriblement… Il est désormais le dernier des Maraudeurs.

« - Harry aurait détesté ça, dit-il soudainement. Tous ces gens qui le connaissent pas…

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la boule de feu qui brûle au dessus de nous. Son éclat m'éblouit les yeux, me chauffe le visage. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid.

Pourquoi le soleil brille-t-il encore ? La pluie ne devrait-elle pas s'abattre sur nous comme elle noie mon cœur ? demande-je d'une voix rauque.

Un jour tu finiras par apercevoir un arc-en-ciel, crois-moi.

Pourquoi _lui_ ? Lui qui ne demandait qu'à vivre… continue-je d'un ton amer.

Je sens une boule se former au fond de ma gorge.

Non Hermione, c'est faux, et tu le sais. Nous avons essayé de le maintenir avec nous, nous avons consolé ses chagrins, répondu à ses questions sans réponses, rendu ses petits problèmes dérisoires… Mais sa raison d'être, c'était la vengeance. Aujourd'hui, il a droit à une famille, et il a l'éternité pour rattraper 17 ans de perdu.

La boule remonte le long de ma gorge, comme un yo-yo incessant.

Et toi ? Tu restes seul ici.

Il a un petit sourire mélancolique.

Je ne suis jamais seul… Il m'arrive parfois d'aller me recueillir à la Cabane Hurlante, et je me retrouve à 16 ans. Les Maraudeurs vivent à travers ma mémoire…

J'ai peur que le souvenir d'Harry s'efface avec le temps.

Ca n'arrivera pas. A chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide, que tu te sentiras seule ou mal, tu trouveras en toi la force d'Harry. Celle qu'il t'a donnée.

J'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir oublier cette atroce nuit. Je… Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour me regarder dans un miroir…

J'éprouve un besoin soudain, vital, de me justifier. Peut-être que cela retirera un poids le poids terrible de mon chagrin…

Il faut apprendre à tirer leçon des erreurs du passé pour construire le futur. Après la pluie vient toujours le beau temps, après l'hiver vient le printemps. Après la pleine lune… vient l'aube.

La délivrance, murmure-je.

Remus me regarde un instant, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les miens, établissant une sorte de compréhension mutuelle.

Harry s'est débarrassé de tous ses fardeaux cette nuit, Hermione. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'est reconnaissant de ne pas avoir pu l'aider à temps.

Ron s'approche en silence et reste à côté de nous. Son regard fixe les gigantesques portes de Poudlard, mais son esprit est ailleurs.

Ce qu'il a vu dans le Miroir du Rised s'est réalisé. Son plus cher désir… Il ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Il a tout abandonné pour ça.

Laisse le temps jouer son rôle, Hermione, me dit Remus. Tu finiras par te pardonner, tu verras.

Nous restons un instant immobiles, alors que j'essaie de mesurer les paroles du loup-garou.

Merci, Remus, dis-je finalement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ?

Un peu avant la bataille, Harry… m'a pris à part pour me dire qu'il allait bientôt retrouver James et Sirius. Et qu'il leur dirait bonjour pour moi…

Une étrange émotion s'installe dans mon estomac. Il me faut un certain moment pour comprendre que je ressens de la compassion pour lui.

Remus… commence Ron.

S'il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions, continue-je.

Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne serais plus seul très longtemps. Vous savez, le destin nous emmène irrémédiablement à la mort. Je vais le forcer un peu… Et retrouver ma vraie famille.

Ma gorge me brûle, et les larmes commencent à sortir de mes yeux, inondant mes joues.

Remus nous regarde un instant, puis se penche vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui, n'arrivant pas à croire que je ne le verrais plus… Puis après un moment d'hésitation, il sert également Ron dans ses bras.

Prenez soin de vous. Soyez, heureux. C'est ce que Harry aurait voulu. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Vivez pour lui… »

Il s'éloigne de sa démarche lente, et je m'efforce d'essuyer mes larmes. Ron me prend par la main, mais je me dégage et courre vers le cercueil. Je ne lui ais pas encore dit au revoir…

Mes doigts caressent les nervures du bois, jonché de roses. Je m'agenouille devant la boite, et mon regard dévie vers le lac gelé, d'où l'on aperçoit le Calmar Géant. C'était à cet endroit précis qu'un jour, Harry s'était effondré en combattant une centaine de Détraqueurs…

_Sur le champ de bataille, les corps s'effondraient les uns après les autres, s'entassant dans la nuit. Je ne distinguais plus les Aurors des Mangemorts. Restée en arrière, je voyais la lueur d'une flamme qui éclairait la silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, seul contre 7 Mangemorts. Il semblait savoir se battre avec une énergie déconcertante si l'on voyait les rides de son visage. Un jour, Harry m'avait raconté qu'il avait compris pourquoi Voldemort avait si peur de Dumbledore. Il avait dans les yeux une expression terrifiante, animée d'une lueur glacée._

_Le défenseur, le mentor, le grand-père de Harry, sa longue barbe argentée nouée en tresses, virevoltait, courrait, combattait sans que la fatigue semble le prendre. _

_Soudain, je ressentis une douleur atroce, lancinante au niveau de mon bras gauche. Je serrais alors mon médaillon, et me retrouvais à Godric's Hollow, à travers les yeux du Survivant._

_Harry se relevait péniblement, essayant de faire abstraction du coup que Voldemort venait de lui donner au bras. Il recula un peu, pour mieux viser, et lança son épée droit devant lui._

_Que revendiquaient ces deux hommes si contradictoires ? Pour quelles valeurs se battaient-ils, pour quelles raisons s'opposaient-ils ? L'amour, la justice, l'homogénéité des races, la paix valaient-ils que l'on se sacrifie pour eux ?Le pouvoir, la dictature, la terreur et la cruauté détruisaient-ils à ce point un humain ?_

_La lame argentée fonça sur Harry telle une rafale et pour éviter le coup, il dut se jeter à plat ventre, se cognant violemment le nez contre le sol terreux. Ignorant une fois de plus la douleur, il se releva pour la énième fois et tourna sur lui-même, pour canaliser sa force. L'épée traça l'esquisse d'un cercle sur le plafond, autour du lustre, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres heurta la lame et la stoppa brusquement. L'acier contre l'acier._

_Harry, pris par surprise, lâcha son arme, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il évalua la situation d'un regard. Il était désarmé, épuisé… perdu. Il recula contre le mur en espérant apercevoir un objet qui lui sauverait la vie, et échappa à un coup fatal. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il examina son adversaire du regard. Il avait bien sa baguette dans sa poche, mais n'aurait jamais le temps de la prendre… Voldemort était d'un calme effrayant, la victoire se reflétaient déjà dans ses yeux rouges. Harry sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il ferma les yeux, presque convulsivement, et essaya d'avaler sa salive, mais sa gorge était trop nouée. Ses dents claquaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, et il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, sentant le liquide tiède s'écouler dans sa gorge. _

_Il eut une dernière pensée pour Sirius, et ses parents… Sa mère lui avait permis de vivre 17 ans… Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée._

_Il resta ainsi, immobile, attendant avec une certaine sereineté que la mort veuille bien venir le prendre… _

_Mais elle ne vint pas._

TBC.

Zabou : Il y a une suite… La Fic se déroule en 3 chapitres. Et voici la Bataille… comme tu ne l'as jms vue.

Le Saut de L'ange : Tu sais quoi ? Je suis trop heureuse que tu lises ma fic ! J'adore les tiennes :) C'est vraiment un honneur ! Voici donc la suite… Merci bcp !

El Padawan : Merci de tt cœur, tu me fais vraiment très très plaisir là… J'espère que ce deuxième est à la hauteur de tes espérances… Gros gros bisous !

A bientôt pour le 3eme chapitre : « Le Cadeau ».

Sassy.


	3. Le Cadeau

Le poids du Souvenir

CHAPITRE 3 : Le Cadeau

_Un gigantesque fracas se fit entendre, et Harry ressentit une violente douleur sur sa poitrine, tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer… En entrouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'un des piliers qui soutenaient le plafond s'était effondré juste devant lui, amortissant le coup mortel de l'épée. Mais un de ses crochets avait entaillé la chair de Harry, qui sentait son corps trembler sous le choc. Ses vêtements déchirés montraient une longue estafilade qui lui courrait le long du torse._

_Voldemort, s'apercevant qu'il avait manqué son coup, relança la lame mais Harry se baissa juste à temps et l'épée s'encastra dans le mur. Essayant de contenir la lancinante douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine et le dos, il exécuta une habile roulade et récupéra son arme. Alors qu'il se redressait, il chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique dans sa poche, mais celle-ci était désespérément vide… Paniqué, il tourna le regard et la vit enfin… entre les longs doigts blanchâtres de l'assassin de ses parents._

_Celui-ci parut s'en apercevoir et fixa Harry de ses yeux déments de cruauté… avant de la briser en deux. Harry hurla de désespoir. Ce bout de bois symbolisait son appartenance à la communauté magique, il avait été son partenaire pendant tant d'années… _

_Il sentit tout espoir l'abandonner, alors que Voldemort s'avançait vers lui. Tout en reculant, Harry para les coups de son adversaire, mais chaque parcelle de son corps le suppliait de laisser tomber… _

_Il finit par trébucher sur un amas de bouts de bois, sentant la brusque secousse lui vriller le crâne… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait d'un air froid, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il se délectait du spectacle de le voir ainsi, perdu, désarmé, blessé, à sa merci…_

_Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur un cadre miraculeusement réchappé du carnage, qui contenait une photo des Potters. Sa mère rayonnait de bonheur, en tenant dans ses bras un lui-même bébé, et son père avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa femme. Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le verre était brisé d'une longue zébrure en forme d'éclair… _

_Il se rappela momentanément ce jour où Dumbledore lui avait révélé sa terrible destinée… ce jour où tout son monde avait basculé. Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… Si seulement Voldemort ne l'avait pas choisi… Que serait sa vie ? Aurait-il eu le droit de connaître l'insouciance de l'enfance ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser… Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la prophétie allait se réaliser, et que ses parents seraient morts en vain… _

_Alors que Lord Voldemort levait son épée au dessus de sa tête d'un air triomphant, Harry leva les yeux et croisa son regard de feu. Et alors il sentit des flammes s'élever dans son cœur et lui enlever toute la peur qui paralysait ses membres. _

_Sa victoire porterait le nom de ses parents ! _

_Ils venaient de lui donner la force que l'on ne lui avait jamais donnée._

_Sentant un violent excès d'adrénaline l'envahir, il fut pris d'une témérité hors contrôle, et s'élança sur les genoux de son adversaire, le faisant basculer, l'entraînant avec lui sur le sol dur. Dans un enchevêtrement de robes, Harry récupéra son épée lorsqu'il sentit les doigts glacés de l'autre lui enserrer le poignet._

_Une main arriva dans son champ de vision, et Voldemort le prit au cou. Harry se débattit se toutes ses forces, mais la pression exercée sur sa gorge lui enlevait toute tentative de se défendre. A nouveau, les larmes lui envahirent les yeux, et il se sentit projeté dans les airs._

_Harry atterrit lourdement contre un des murs qui s'effondra sous le choc. Il fut enseveli sous une avalanche de briques, de verre et de poussière. Ses yeux se plissèrent de douleur alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. _

_Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid, extatique qui résonna dans la tête de Harry comme une cuisante défaite..._

_Je constatais avec horreur que Harry ne ressentait plus rien. Il était immobile, et un grand vide semblait s'installer en lui. Le néant._

_Je hurlais de désespoir et retirais brusquement le pendentif de mon cou, le jetant à terre. Les larmes coulèrent librement sur mon visage, traçant des sillons dans la poussière de mes joues, brouillant ma vision, et je tombais à genoux, toussant à cause de la fumée que dégageaient les sorts lancés sur le champ de bataille. _

_Très loin au dessus de moi, le ciel gronda et s'illumina, mais je ne pouvais rien voir. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, mes cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau dans mon cou, mes mains étaient sales de la boue qui recouvrait la terre. J'avais ressenti toute la peine, la douleur, la volonté, le découragement, l'émotion, la puissance, la poigne d'Harry, j'avais été dans la peau du héros, de l'Elu, mais je n'avais désormais plus la force de voir ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Le feu qui brûlait en moi quelques instants auparavant n'était plus que cendres. S'il avait échoué… le Monde serait perdu. Mais pas autant que moi._

Le trou semble si profond mais si petit… Comment un humain peut-il tenir à l'intérieur ? Le cercueil de bois descend inexorablement, et je peux ressentir une partie de mon âme, de mon être qui s'enfuit de mon corps, loin, aussi loin qu'est Harry à présent…

Plus de contrôle, plus de sensations, plus d'envies…

J'aurais du mourir avec lui.

L'éternité aurait été notre cadeau, notre récompense pour toutes ces souffrances endurées… Nous avions grandi ensemble, jour après jour, apprenant à se connaître et s'apprécier… Nous avions fait face à chaque signal de détresse de la part de l'autre, nos battements de cœur étaient unanimes. Battements de peur, de colère, de doute… Je garde sa trace dans mes veines, dans ma peau. Ma chair garde le souvenir de ses caresses réconfortantes, dans mes oreilles résonne encore le son de sa voix…

Je peux encore sentir la délicate odeur de son cou où j'aimais me loger dans mes instants de détresse.

La terre s'étale sur le bois, les roses disparaissent, les bruits s'estompent. La cérémonie est déjà finie depuis longtemps, mais je reste là, immobile, paralysée, détruite.

Je sens à peine le doux effleurement de Fumseck qui se pose sur mon bras et essuie mes joues mouillées d'un geste affectueux de la tête.

Le bruissement de la feuille de papier que Ron prend de ses pattes me tire soudain de ma léthargie et je manque de tomber. Je sens les effluves de l'odeur de Harry qui viennent un bref instant me chatouiller les narines… Fumseck émet un léger bruit, comme un signe d'encouragement, et c'est penchés l'un vers l'autre que Ron et moi lisons la feuille de papier :

« A mon frère et ma sœur… Si vous tenez entre vos mains cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis malheureusement plus avec vous. Hermione, arrête de pleurer, tu vas rendre mon écriture illisible ! Je vais momentanément abandonner mon éternelle fierté pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais un simple merci suffit-il ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous écrive des choses particulières, mais je préfère… que vous imaginiez ce que j'aurais pu vous dire. Nous sommes actuellement dans la Salle Commune, et je sens les flammes réchauffer mes mains gelées. Toi, Ron, tu planches sur tes devoirs à grands coups de ratures, et toi, ma Hermignonne, tu colles des affiches sur les murs pour recruter pour la SALE. J'aime votre façon de vous investir dans ce que vous aimez… ou n'aimez pas ! Vous êtes tous les deux ce qu'il me manquait pour être heureux : l'humour et la consolation. J'ai tout partagé avec vous, mes hauts comme mes bas. Vous m'avez toujours soutenu. Aujourd'hui, la culpabilité m'étreint le cœur : Par ma faute, vous avez du vivre des expériences traumatisantes. Vous m'avez fait connaître la tendresse, je n'ai pas pu vous éviter les drames, vous m'avez calmé par les mots, je vous ais fait subir mes colères, vous avez essayé mes larmes… Vous m'avez appris à apprécier la vie. Vous avez été lucides quand il se devait, aveugle quand il fallait. Si jamais le soleil n'a pu éclairer votre visage parce que vous étiez dans mon ombre, sachez que ce que je suis, je vous le dois. Si j'ai pu voler aussi haut, c'est parce que vous êtes le vent dans mes ailes. Vous êtes mes Héros… Il existe tellement de façons par lesquelles je pourrais vous dire à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant, mais j'ai choisi la plus triste et la plus lâche : par mon sacrifice, je vous offre une nouvelle vie, une chance de vous exposer au grand jour. J'ai compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'existait aucun Dieu sur cette Terre, alors si je dois croire en quelque chose, ce sera en vous. Ron, je compte sur toi pour devenir le meilleur gardien que le monde ait connu, et pour cela je te lègue mon Eclair de Feu. Sois assuré que Place Grimmaurd sera un meilleur endroit que le Terrier pour une famille comme la tienne. Mon numéro de compte est le 450. Considère qu'il est tien. Je sais que l'argent ne pourra jamais racheter tout l'amour que vous m'avez donné, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Hermione, tu trouveras ci-joint une autorisation spéciale du Ministre de la Magie pour que tu puisses écrire nos aventures dans l' Histoire de Poudlard. Je sais à quel point cela te tient à cœur. Si j'avais le pouvoir de recommencer tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, toutes nos enquêtes, nos fous rires, notre complicité, je le ferais encore et encore… Mais le temps est venu de nous séparer. J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête pour rester à vos côtés… Mais il est trop tard, les dés sont jetés. Vous êtes forts, je sais que vous surmonterez ça. Ma raison de vivre est la vengeance, mais ma raison de vaincre, c'est juste… votre futur. Je vous rends tout l'amour que vous m'avez donné, gardez-le précieusement en souvenir de moi. Avec toute mon affection… Harry. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre, mes poumons se vidèrent et mes yeux devinrent aveugles. Je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi, et le sol sembla se rapprocher à une vitesse vertiginieuse…Juste avant que je ne m'écroule par terre, je sentis les bras de Ron me rattraper, et c'est pleurant contre son épaule que je déchirais la lettre en mille morceaux.

Chacun de ses gestes avaient été orchestrées, chacune de ses pensées planifiées, Harry avait écrit lui-même sa propre fin.

A la manière des héros des temps antiques, il s'était simplement _sacrifié_…

_Tout autour de lui n'était qu'obscurité, mais ses yeux douloureux étaient mystérieusement attirés par une lumière blanche, à la fois si près et si proche…Elle était immense, éblouissante… apaisante. Harry avait chaud, il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus peur, il était en paix. Etait-il mort ? Etait-il au Paradis ? Etait-ce la lumière au bout du tunnel ?_

_En fronçant les sourcils, Harry se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers cette lueur qui l'hypnotisait, l'appelait à elle… Il évolua avec des gestes presque automatiques, effleurant des doigts les murs invisibles. A mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait que les instants d'auparavant, la bataille de sang, la bataille contre celui revenu d'outre-tombe, s'effaçait progressivement de sa mémoire. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Ils glissaient hors de son esprit, comme de l'eau que l'on peine à retenir entre ses doigts… _

_En pénétrant dans le dôme, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui, et plusieurs voix s'insinuèrent dans sa tête. Elles murmuraient, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de leurs paroles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres sèches, et une main douce se posa sur son épaule._

_Une voix calme, cristalline, semblant s'élever des profondeurs de la terre et de l'immensité du ciel, une voix vibrante d'émotion, souffla son prénom…_

_En se retournant, Harry eut le temps de plonger ses yeux dans deux extraordinaires yeux verts en amande… Ses yeux. Les Emeraudes dans les Emeraudes…_

_Sa mère lui adressa un sourire mi-heureux –mi-triste, le sourire de quelqu'un qui détient un terrible secret, le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait…_

_Son doigt, léger comme une plume, effleura sa joue et Harry frissonna de cette émotion nouvelle qui s'insinuait en lui…_

_Mais il se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière, et l'atmosphère rassurante disparut pour laisser place au froid. Tous ces membres étaient meurtris, mais il flottait dans une espèce de brouillard cotonneux… Alors que son cerveau se réveillait doucement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était revenu, et de ce qu'il lui fallait affronter… Un texte noir sur blanc, qui régissait la vie de deux hommes. Il lui semblait qu'il avait fait une intense chute. Il était revenu à la réalité…_

_Il bougea faiblement ses doigts, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était allongé, piégé sous une montagne de briques et de verre. Il retint un gémissement de douleur en sentant les coupures que lui avaient infligé les bouts de verre, les ecchymoses lui brûler la peau._

_Il écarta une planche de bois, et au bout d'un immense effort, se releva, libérant ainsi sa jambe. Il fit quelques pas maladroits, s'efforçant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre._

_Voldemort paraissait à la fois surpris et calculateur. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Survivant survive… une fois de plus._

_Un léger sifflement se fit entendre, et en levant les yeux, Harry vit scintiller la lame argentée… Il suffit d'un pas pour que le coup le manque, et le cri de rage du Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'ébranla pas. Il se sentait étrangement déconnecté de la réalité, perdu… _

_Le goût acre, métallique, du sang dans sa bouche se mêlait à la sueur qui poissait ses cheveux et ses vêtements, à la poussière déposée sur ses joues._

_Je tremblais alors que je ne savais pas combien de temps il pouvait encore tenir. Il semblait à bout de forces, à bout de volonté… Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux de Harry autour de son visage, dévoilant sa cicatrice…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal…_

_Harry était conscient que désormais, sa seule arme, c'était lui. Il était la bannière de sa propre foi. Mais l'égalité faiblissait de secondes en secondes. Le mal exerçant son diabolique pouvoir sur le bien qui a présent doutait… Quand l'espoir fait place au doute, est-il vraiment nécessaire de continuer ?_

_Je serrais avec force mon médaillon, répétant sans cesse les paroles que Harry et moi avions échangées avant qu'il arrive à arracher la Pierre Philosophale des mains de Voldemort._

_La fin approchait, elle était même si près que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage…Mais cette perspective ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses idéaux, perdu sa naïveté, ses illusions. La vie lui avait montré ses pires facettes et il appartenait désormais à ceux capable de voir la réelle beauté des choses, des gens, des gestes. Une simple main sur l'épaule pour consoler face au malheur, un simple éclat de rire pour évacuer la tension, un simple regard confiant pour reprendre courage, la simple chaleur d'un corps près de soi pour cesser d'avoir froid, la simple lueur de l'aube pour effacer les cauchemars, la simple pensée d'être encore en vie… Pouvoir respirer, pouvoir penser, pouvoir s'abreuver de l'affection et du courage des autres pour renforcer sa force intérieure… Chaque jour était une nouvelle victoire. Mais Harry avait la terrible impression que celui-ci… serait le dernier._

_Il affronta une dernière fois le regard de Tom Elvis Jedusor et entendit le magnifique chant d'un phénix qui lançe un trémolo dans l'air… _

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Harry hoqueta de surprise, et baissa les yeux pour voir la lame de son ennemi disparaître dans sa poitrine. _

_Il sentit les larmes lui brûler ses paupières closes… Une flamme qui vacille…_

_Le poids de tout ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit-là sembla tomber sur lui tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol… _

_Sa chute ne fut pas brutale, comme il s'y attendait, il eut plutôt l'impression de s'étendre sur un duvet de plumes… Etait-ce ses sens qui l'abandonnaient déjà ?_

_Il serra les poings, comme pour retenir son sang, sa vie, sa magie, qui lui échappaient lachement …_

_Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut confiant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Sa défaite n'avait pas un goût amer._

_Au loin, il entendit le son de cloches qui sonnent… Nous étions le 31 juillet 1998. A cet instant même, il avait 18 ans... Et alors que l'aube se levait doucement, éclairant la pièce détruite de sa lumière orangée, Harry se surpris à penser qu'ici, s'effectuait comme sa seconde naissance… La même aube qu'il y avait 18 ans. Une synchronisation qui pourrait parvenir de la prédestination… (Clin d'œil to Buffy TVS ! 7 ans de bonheur…)_

_Il s'en allait, mais en oubliant le passé, en oubliant ses peines, ses projets, ses espoirs… Il n'aurait plus à se soucier du temps qui passe, n'aurait plus les mains liées par une trop lourde prophétie, briserait enfin les silences de ses douleurs… Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il donnait sa vie pour changer l'Histoire… Il s'était montré digne de la grandeur qu'on lui portait. Digne de la grandeur d'un Idéal._

_Alors que sa tête reposait sur le sol, que ses yeux se fermaient à demi, qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'abscisse dangereuse de l'inconscience, il n'avait jamais été lucide sur sa plus profonde volonté : simplement pouvoir dire « papa » et « maman »…_

_Un énorme poids compressait ma poitrine, comme si mes poumons étaient fermés, ma gorge était nouée, et je sentais, goutte par goutte, la vie qui s'échappait de moi… Je mourrais avec lui… Je mourrais et je n'étais plus capable d'y résister… _

_Un hurlement d'impuissance sortit de ma gorge et vibra dans l'air, emplissant chaque particule de fumée, de vent, dispersant les nuages, faisant fuir les quelques oiseaux qui survolaient le champ, assourdissant les oreilles des combattants… Ce fut comme si le combat était mis sur pause, et les deux camps s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour se tourner vers moi. Un silence lourd s'installa, lourd de questions muettes de la part de mes amis, lourd de compréhension de la part des Mangemorts…_

_Je tournais sur moi-même, comme pour essayer de faire cesser la lancinante douleur qui logeait dans mon crâne, et contemplais le carnage autour de moi. Comme par époque de grande maladie, les corps, allongés pelle-mêle, étaient face contre terre. La masse des vivants s'était éclaircie, tous étaient déjà tombés. Sans aucune distinction d'appartenance, de sang… Ils étaient morts pour une idée, un espoir, un idéal. Les hommes sont bien tous semblables, finalement. Qui a le droit de tuer son semblable ? Si on le tue, on se tue soi-même. Harry en avait fait la terrible expérience… _

_J'aurais voulu que tout cela soit un cauchemar, et que je me réveille en entendant le cri de Ron qui serait entré dans la chambre de Ginny et Dean… _

_Mais je ne rêvais pas en voyant les lunettes en demi-lune brisées de Dumbledore joncher le sol, l'œil magique et terrifiant de Maugrey flétri et sans vie. Draco Malfoy, la tête basse, les mains tremblantes, se trouvait au dessus du visage ensanglanté de son père. Lui aussi avait effectué sa vengeance, il avait tué son passé, tué son modèle, tué une partie de lui-même qu'il détestait… Il était dans un sale état, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux aciers, et leva la tête à son tour pour me regarder dans les yeux. _

_J'étais le point de mire de cette bataille, la seule réponse, la seule à savoir… Je les regardais tour à tour, et le visage de Ron me serra le cœur. Il avait compris…_

_Il se précipita sur moi lorsque je tombais à genoux et commençais à pleurer. J'arrachais de mon cou le bijou d'émeraude et le jetais dans la boue._

_Je fixais tous les Mangemorts, encore partiellement cachés par leurs cagoules, qui souriaient à la dérobée. Si je pouvais leur faire payer… Si je savais que tout n'était pas perdu, je me serais relevée, je me serais battue… Battue pour vivre. Mais la raison de la vie n'est-elle pas de survivre pour celui qu'on aime ? Cet être m'était interdit, il m'avait été arraché comme on lui avait arraché ses parents. Je n'attendais désormais plus rien de la vie._

_Ron me releva doucement et amorça un geste pour me serrer contre lui, quand soudain…_

_En un instant, j'eus l'impression que le décor autour de moi changea, il semblait tourner dans une spirale infernale qui me donnait le tournis… Les couleurs se confondaient, les sons étaient étouffés, le sol ondulant… Je me pris la tête entre les mains. C'était pire que la Poudre de Cheminette ! Je sentis la nausée monter en moi, et tout s'arrêta aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé. Déroutée, désorientée, je mis un certain moment avant de comprendre où j'étais. Ce fut lorsque je posais mes yeux sur lui, que je ressentis un froid infini geler mes entrailles, mon souffle se bloquer et mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque, que je compris ce qu'était vraiment la peur. Lord Voldemort n'était plus un humain. Certains, compréhensifs et sentimentaux, diraient que ce n'était qu'un hybride, un mélange de férocité et de haine, de brutalité et de sadisme, et que l'absence du bonheur avaient mené vers la mort et la douleur. D'autres, anarchistes, soutiendraient qu'il était bien plus qu'un humain, s'élevant peut-être au niveau de « dieu ». Quelqu'un qui avait tout compris à la vie et au pouvoir, tout compris sur la façon de prouver qu'on existe, de se faire une place. Quoi qu'il en soit, en le voyant ainsi, devant moi, le visage triomphant et un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, je sus que jamais de ma vie je n'avais vue quelque chose tel que lui. Et pourtant, j'étais amie avec Hagrid ! Ce fut là que je compris toute l'angoisse, l'appréhension, l'aversion de Harry à combattre cette créature… Comment pouvait-on imposer cela à un enfant ? A un enfant que l'on avait forcé à grandir, qui avait du affronter des situations qui enverraient n'importe qui à Sainte-Mangouste ? Comment pouvait-on oser le placer au dessus des autres pour qu'il devienne le symbole de leur espoir ? Aujourd'hui, le mien était vain. Il se mourrait. Allongé un peu plus loin, les paupières closes, la robe imbibée de sang et le teint blanc, Harry partait. Sans moi._

_Mon pied buta contre le bout de l'épée ensanglantée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait abandonnée là, et comme un geste répété maintes et maintes fois, comme une chorégraphie apprise jusque dans ma peau, je sentis le fer froid de la garde contre mes doigts, et le sang gicla une dernière fois. Comme une marionnette, les genoux de Voldemort heurtèrent le sol, et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette magique. Mais il n'avait déjà plus assez de souffle pour prononcer l'incantation… Son visage de serpent s'affala sur le sol dur, et ce soir, je sus que j'avais atteint ma destination. La prophétie venait d'être accomplie… _

_Les deux Elus étaient morts… _

_Le Lion de la main du Serpent, et le Serpent de la main de la Lionne. _

_Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je me précipitais sur Harry qui gisait sur le sol. Il était étendu dans une flaque sombre, et sa robe déchirée laissait voir de graves blessures et hématomes. _

_Je m'agenouillais à ses côtés et posais sa tête sur mes genoux. Mes doigts caressèrent ses joues, effleurèrent ses lèvres, pour finir dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. Je soufflais avec douceur son prénom, tout en essayant de contenir les sanglots de ma voix… Il bougea la tête d'une manière presque imperceptible, et je sentis le soulagement m'étourdir un instant. Un cœur qui bat. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses émeraudes à peine ouvertes. Ses lèvres violacées ne mirent à trembler, quand surgit un pleur. Un hoquet, un sanglot unique, comme une libération. Pendant une minute qui me parut presque un siècle, il s'accrocha à moi et pleura de tout son soûl. Ses pleurs étaient hachés, ses gestes fébriles, et mon cœur chavira devant le désespoir que je lisais en lui. J'écartais avec affection les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient sur le front, et mes doigts effleurèrent sa cicatrice. Il avait suffi d'un éclair pour gacher sa vie, il suffisait d'un éclair pour qu'il me donne une raison de vivre… Lui._

_Lorsqu'il finit par se calmer, il captura mon regard, et j'eus la subite impression de vouloir me perdre à jamais dans la profondeur des reflets de son âme. Je me sentis soudain grandie. Je me voyais dans ses yeux, et j'étais différente. J'étais juste moi. Et j'étais belle._

_D'une voix douloureusement faible, Harry me murmura :_

_« - Je t'ai attendue si longtemps…_

_J'essayais de parler, mais ma gorge était nouée, alors je me contentais de prendre sa main dans la mienne et de la caresser doucement. Harry répondit à mon étreinte, mais une quinte de toux l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Les larmes aux yeux, je recueillis le sang au coin de sa bouche et le fit disparaître entre mes doigts._

_« Je t'en prie, parle-moi… souffla-t-il. Laisse-moi encore entendre le son de ta voix avant… avant… » _

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui intimais-je d'une voix brisée. N'ais plus peur, n'ais plus mal, même si… Même si tu pars. Tu n'es plus seul, Harry. Nous sommes tous les deux alliés contre ton destin. »_

_« Je me fiche du temps qu'il reste, puisque tu es venue. Et… Et les secondes sont éternité désormais. »_

_Une éprouvante culpabilité m'enserra le cœur, et je lui répondis d'une voix étouffée :_

_« J'ai essayé d'en profiter, Harry. De profiter chaque seconde des instants passés avec toi. Celui-ci est le dernier, et je m'en veux tellement… Je ne peux pas te garder, te sauver. »_

_« Mais tu m'as sauvé ! protesta-t-il faiblement. J'ai tant appris de toi, tant grandi de tes conseils, tant compris grâce à toi… On… On m'a appris à mentir pour protéger les utres, tu as été la seule à connaître ma vérité. Tu as entendu tous mes silences, tu tous mes cris. »_

_Submergée par une émotion au-delà du supportable, je le pris dans mes bras et je le serrais contre moi, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur._

_« Tu sais, Harry… lui confiais-je. De tous les livres que j'ai lus, toutes les pages que j'ai tournées, tous les mots que j'ai déchiffrés… La plus belle histoire que je n'ai jamais découverte, je l'ai lue en toi. »_

_Je déposais un baiser sur son front, et son corps commença doucement à convulser, à mesure que la perte de sang devenait mortelle. Il gémit tout contre moi, puis humidifia ses lèvres sèches._

_« Hermione ? Est-ce que… tu pourrais chanter pour moi ? Je veux partir en naviguant sur les vagues de ta mélodie… »_

_« Seulement si tu chantes avec moi… » _

_Il ferma ses yeux, et cala sa tête sur mes genoux. Essayant de déloger la boule de chagrin logée au fond de ma gorge, je commençais doucement à chanter :_

"_I am so high, I can hear Heaven…_

_Whoa, but Heaven... No, Heaven don't hear me..._

_And they said that a Hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings to the eagles_

_Watch as we fly away..."_

_La musique m'emplissait la tête, et la voix de Harry s'éleva pour chanter à son tour, mélodieuse et claire malgré sa faiblesse évidente._

"_Someone told me_

_That love would all save us_

_But how can that be_

_Look what love gave us"_

"_A world full of killing_

_And blood spilling_

_That world never came"_

"_Now that world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a Hero_

_And that's why I fear I won't do..."_

_Nos deux voix s'unirent comme nos mains, nos âmes, nos cœurs. Une dernière fois._

_« And they're watching us_

_They're watching us_

_As we fly away…"_

_Les dents d'Harry se mirent à s'entrechoquer alors que le silence paraissait s'être allégé. Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, un sourire confiant, innocent. Le sourire d'un enfant. Un enfant bercé par ma voix, apaisé et serein. Il me prit les mains et les joignit aux sienne, comme dans une prière. Nos lignes de vie se confondirent. _

_« Promet-moi… murmura-t-il. »_

_Promet-moi quoi ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais son regard était tellement suppliant que j'eus à nouveau envie de pleurer…_

_« Je te promets… »_

_Il se laissa aller et s'éteignit en douceur, s'évanouit de cette vie, partit sans bruit, comme le dernier pétale qui se détache du cœur d'une fleur… Son souffle vint me caresser la joue… Lové aux creux de mes bras, Harry James Potter ferma une dernière fois les yeux sur le ciel étoilé. Au dessus de lui, la constellation du chien brillait de mille feux. _

_Il le savait, j'en étais certaine, Sirius le veillait, et il était fier de lui…_

_J'étais à présent seule, fatiguée du poids de la vie, essayant de refouler l'eau qui embrouillait mes yeux. Si j'avais pu lui donner ma force pour qu'il se relève, ma volonté pour qu'il revienne, mon air pour qu'il respire encore…Si j'avais pu donner ma vie… Je caressais du bout des doigts sa cicatrice maudite et une pensée me vint à l'esprit… _

_« - Joyeux anniversaire, Harry… »_

_Je caressais ses joues blêmes, et lui offris le seul Cadeau dont j'étais à présent capable : Je déposais sur ses lèvres l'ultime baiser, celui qui était censé redonner vie… Mais ce soir le Héros dormait d'un sommeil éternel._

_Mon cœur vide sembla se réchauffer un court instant, alors que Fumseck entrait dans la maison détruite ettel un messager, déposais sur mes genoux… le pendentif. D'une main fébrile, je le passais autour du cou d'Harry et du mien, puis m'allongeais à ses côtés, collant mon corps contre le sien, comme s'il était ma partie manquante… mon autre. _

_Blottie ainsi contre lui, j'eus l'impression fugace, mais tellement belle, de me retrouver lors de nos moments de réconfort, lorsqu'il laissait l'empreinte de son corps dans ma peau… Lorsque nous partagions le même souffle. Lorsque la jungle de nos cheveux s'emmêlait. Lorsque nos regards suivaient le même horizon. Comme si nous ne faisions qu'un._

Je marche dans la pelouse, pose un pied devant l'autre, j'hoche la tête en répondant aux mots de réconfort de Ron, je referme le bouton de ma cape, je remets une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles, comme un automate… mais mon regard décline. Je sens le pendentif froid du bijou contre ma peau, et mon esprit se perd. J'ai l'impression d'être si seule… mais je sais qu'il est avec moi. Tout le temps, il me suit, il me couvre de ses émeraudes en amande, il guide mes pas et enlace mes doigts des siens. Il est devenu mon secret, celui que je garderai à jamais ancré en moi. Il est mon jardin secret, où je pourrai me recueillir et où je retrouverai le parfum de sa présence. Il m'accompagnera durant toutes les années à venir, et détruira les impasses qui se dresseront sur ma route, il me donnera un avenir.

Car s'il est mort pour le reste du monde, si les gens un jour diront qu'il n'a jamais existé, que ce n'était qu'un conte de fée… Moi, je saurai qu'il est toujours vivant.

Car désormais, il vit à travers moi.

The End…

« Hero » de la BO de Spider-Man 1.

Sassy.

Coucou à tous ! Me revoici avec le troisième et dernier chapitre du Poids du Souvenir… Mon préféré, celui que j'ai préféré écrire et qui m'a pris du temps :)

Merci infiniment pr vos reviews… Auwquelles je vais répondre tt de suite :

Zabou : La voici !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci pour Sang Pour Sang ! C'est mon petit bébé… :) Sinon, pour les fics Mione/Harry, mes autres fics le sont, sauf BMBTL. Voici la fin, enfin… Qu'en as-tu pensé ? Gros bisous.

Dark-Mione : Non, il s'agit bien du corps d'Harry… Tu sais, je ne suis pas une fan des Happy Ending… :) Tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre ?

Gros gros gros bisous à tous, je vous adore…

A bientôt pr les dernières RAR !

Sassy.


End file.
